Juliette Isabelle Malfoy
by Taylorjackson9
Summary: This is the story of juliette isabelle malfoy. A sister of draco and harry potter’s friend. MOST OF THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K ROWLING. I SADLY DONT OWN HARRY POTTER
1. Chapter 1 typical malfoy morning

"JULIETTE ISABELLE MALFOY COME DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!!!!" Narcissa black called from downstairs.

Dobby one of the Malfoys house elf came inside frantic "mistress Juliette your mom, dad and Draco is waiting downstairs for you and I'm afraid their getting really angry!"

Juliette sighed but soon went downstairs after thanking her favorite house elf.

"JULIETTE MALFOY WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG I SHOULD CRUCIO YOU BUT SINCE YOUR WEARING THAT APPLICABLE CLOTHES ILL LET YOU GO THIS TIME BUT BE MORE FASTER!!!" Her mom shouted at her while her dad glared at her, Draco on the other hand gave her a reassuring smile.

In case you were wondering Juliette is wearing a very expensive emerald colored blouse with a knee length emerald colored skirt and a blackish silver belt with a Malfoy crest on it. Plus emerald colored earrings, necklace and bracelet with a snake crest. Her bleachy blondish wavy hair went down to her shoulders and a silver snake pin that looked great with her silver grey eyes. Yes she looked like a true Slytherin pure blooded princess. Draco looked about the same only boy style.

Her mother's black blond hair was tied in a ladylike bun and she was wearing a long green dress and a expensive green necklace was hanging on her neck.

Her father on the other hand was wearing all black.

The Malfoy family apparated to diagon alley. Many people turned to stare as the malfoys are really famous.

"Okay kids first we are going to get your books and then we are going to get your brooms, don't embarrass me or else." Lucious warned them.

"Yes father." Draco said while Juliette nodded.


	2. Chapter 2 meeting them

Juliette and Draco went inside the magical bookstore. Unfortunately the weasleys were there.

"Mom can I get the book of fortunate unfortunes?" One boy asked.

"Hold on George, u know we can't afford much.."

"But mooooom!" A boy that looked a lot like the first boy spoke.

A boy that Juliette thought was quite familiar said "I can pay ms weasley!"

"That's awfully kind of you harry but too much!" The woman said.

"Bu-." He was cut short when another redhead boy nudged him.

The group turned to Draco and Juliette. "I'm guessing you are Weasleys judging by those second handbooks..." Draco stated pointing at the books in a red headed girls hand.

"Who are you two?" A pretty brunette haired girl asked.

"Mudblood.." Juliette heard her brother mutter.

Seeing the the group frowning, Juliette nudged her brother "be polite dray, I'm Juliette Malfoy and this is my older brother Draco.

"Nice to meet you Juliette and Draco I'm molly Weasley, this is my daughter Ginny, this is my youngest son Ron, that's my dear dear husband arthur, the twins are Fred and George, these are my other sons Charlie, bill and Percy and this is Hermoine and Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?" Juliette and Draco chorused.

The boy smiled smiled. Juliette and Draco just noticed the scar on his forehead.

"Woah I don't believe it." Juliette said looking closely at his scar.

"Stick with me potter and when u go to Hogwarts you'll be "in" rather than sticking with these Blood traitors and a mudblood."

"Draco..." Juliette warned.

"I can Choose my own friends." Harry bit back.

"WHY YO-" Draco started.

"Play nice Draco." Lucious Malfoy said suddenly appearing behind Draco.

"Harry Potter... the boy who lived... ah yes, the scar..." Lucious said looking closely at Harry's scar.

'His eyes are as cold as Draco' Harry thought 'this must be Juliette and Draco father..'

Harry saw the hatred in Juliette's eyes and fear in Draco's eyes.

"I see you've met my ungrateful son and unworthy daughter, I don't mind if u crucio them because of their unworthiness..." he stated.

The group blazed with fury seeing the two blondes lowered their gazes in shame. 'Even tho Draco was not pleasant no one deserves that and Juliette is nice.' The group thought.

"Daddy can I go buy a new broom?" Juliette asked in a American accent she had to use around her father.

Lucious glared at her but gave her 10000 galleons because he didn't want to look poor. "Go on then, but if I hear u did behave Juliette Isabelle Malfoy you know what will happen. Do NOT EMBARRASS ME OR THE MALFOY NAME." Lucious threatened his daughter.

"Yes father." Juliette said and left the store.

The group was red in anger. How dare that man say that to his kids. Draco just stayed quiet until...

"Draco go and follow your sister and remember to do what I always tell you or crucio away." Lucious said.

"Yes father." He said in a British tone that he has been practicing since he was still in his diapers.


	3. Chapter 3 encounter again

"Firebolt or nimbus 3000?" Juliette asked her brother.

"Firebolt is the newest and the best so take that one." Draco told her.

Juliette was about to pay when the group that they saw earlier entered the shop.

The group saw them. Draco lowered his head while Juliette just continued paying.

"Will that be all lady Malfoy?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Yes thank you midz (Juliette likes make nicknames for people in this case 'midz's real name is Mitzi)."

"Hey." Harry said to the two while the others waved.

"Hiya guys, whats up?" Juliette said to them as if she didn't care they heard the conversation between her and her father.

"Does your father always treat you like that?" Ron asked.

Both malfoys didn't answer. Draco stormed out while Juliette stared stonily and said "it's nonya' business"

And with that she grabbed both of the Firebolt and apparated to Draco.

The group was quiet, er well except for Fred n George who were complaining on how a 11 year old could apparate herself while they 13 year olds can't.


	4. Chapter 4 Hogwarts express

"JULIETTE ISABELLE MALFOY YOU ARE GOING TO CHANGE OUT OF THAT HORRIBLE CHEAP UGLY DRESS!" Narcissa black shouted to her daughter.

Juliette sighed, but went up to change from the black sparkly shirt and yellow skirt to a shiny sparkly silver shirt and a short green skirt paired up with black knee high boots, a green shimmery snake necklace, snake earrings and a silver headband.

Lucious has already left for work while narcissa was in the living room talking with other pureblooded woman.

Draco and Juliette apparated to the Hogwarts express. They saw the weasley family hugging and kissing each other while Hermoine was talking with her muggle parents and Harry was talking with two men they didn't recognize.

Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini, theodore nott, Crabbe and goyle saw the malfoys and approached them.

They all nodded to each other. Then blaise, crabbe and goyle started talking to Draco (the boys have been best friends since of young age) while Theo m, pansy and Juliette was together.

"Hey jules!" Pansy greeted her friend.

"Hey parky(pansy's nickname by Juliette) and nottie (theo's nickname by Juliette)!" Juliette greeted them both back.

"Anything new?" Theo asked her.

"Other than getting a new Firebolt? No still being bossed around by my parents." She answered.

"They only want what's best for you Jules." Pansy said softly.

Juliette rolled her eyes "yeah what you mean by 'what's best for you' you mean crucio."

Pansy sighed in defeat. The group went up the Hogwarts express.

Each compartment only allowed 6 people. But there are 7 of them. So Juliette offered to move.

She entered a random compartment and froze when she saw who was inside. Harry Potter and his friends the brunette girl and the youngest weasley boy were talking to each other happily but also frozed when they saw her.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to intrude...I'll just g-" she started.

But Harry cut her off. "No no u didn't intrude anything. Come sit down." He said pointing to a spot next to him.

Juliette hesitated, but sat down anyways.

Hermoine asked "soooo where's ur brother?"

"He's with zabie (Blaise's nickname), the dummyies(crabbe n goyle), Parkie and nottie. I was supposed to sit with them but there weren't enough seats and I was bored with their conversation so I decided to find the greengrazes (greengrasses)." She replied all in one breath.

"The greengrazes? Oh you mean the greengrasses. Astoria and daphne? Zabie I'm guessing is blaise, the dummies, well, that's so obvious, crabbe and goyle. Parkie is pansy and nottie is Theodore?" Hermoine said.

"Yupp, those are my nicknames for them!" Juliette said. "I always give people nicknames, in fact I'm going to make one for you now! Hermoine is going to be bushy! Ron your red. And Harry um...oh! I know! Scarhead!" She giggled.

Hermoine and Ron laughed at their nicknames that Juliette made. Meanwhile Harry just smirked and said "oh, Jules those names are soooooo good! in fact you should have one too! Hmmm...oh! I know! Lietta!" Harry said mimicking her.

"Hmph." Juliette pouted. Harry can't help but think she was sooooo cute even when she was pouting.

Suddenly the door opened and 2 girls one blonde and one brown haired came in.

"Hi Jules." The blonde said beaming at her.

"Hi..." the brown said too.

"Hi Green D! Green A..." Juliette greeted them. Then turned to the rest "guys this is daphne and Astoria, greenies this is Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley and Ha-

"HARRY POTTER!!!" They both shouted in surprise.

"Yeah as you can see he needs no introduction..." Juliette said rolling her eyes.

"Hey I can't help it, lietta." Harry said smirking.

The greengrass sisters sighed in awe.

"I'm goin to change into my robes now." Juliette said rolling her eyes again.

She went out and changed from her stylish outfit to a stylish robe because she knew that her godfather would be there and would tattletale on her to her parents.

Her cape was black and had crystals outlining them. She had a green skirt and a black blouse. She also had the Hogwarts Slytherin tie and silver snake earrings. She still wore her boots and headband though.

When she went back in both greengrasses were on either side of Harry so she sat next to Ron.

Hermoine gasped when she saw her. "Wow Juliette! Your Fashion sense is way better than mine. Though I do not understand fashion I know that that's an Aplus!"

Juliette sighed and she scrunched her face. "Believe me I do NOT want to wear this. But, if my godfather saw me in a normal unstylish unbranded robe, I'm doomed!" She complained.

"You should be grateful jules!" Daphne said.

"Yeah we would die for those robes!" Astoria said in a high pitched voice.

Then both of them squealed just thinking about it.

"Yeahhhhhhh...I'll just go find the rest. See you guys at the sorting!" She said leaving the compartment.

Harry was a bit sad that she left but knew that he would see her later.


	5. Chapter 5 the sorting

"Abbot, Hannah!"

The sorting hat was placed on the girl's head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Ron Weasley!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Hermoine Granger!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Harry Potter!"

"Harry Potter?" "The boy who lived is in Hogwarts!" "Did you see the scar!" "Wow he's sooooo dreamy!" Shouts of excitement filled the room.

Harry smirked and sat down. After awhile the hat shouted

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered louder than they did with the other students. "WE GOT POTTER!" Fred and George Weasley shouted.

"Draco Malfoy."

Silence filled the air.

Her brother sat on the chair. Before the hat even touched his head, it shouted

"Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table cheered.

"Juliette Isabelle Malfoy!"

Again silence filled the room.

Before the hat even turned to her it shouted.

"Another Malfoy? Well, this is easy! It's gotta be SLYTHERIN!!"

A huge cheer came from the Slytherin table. They shouted "PUREBLOOD PRINCESS! WE GOT THE SLYTHERIN PRINCE AND THE PUREBLOOD PRINCESS!!!!!"

The Malfoy twins smirked.


	6. Chapter 6 dorms

HARRY POV

Harry was disappointed when Juliette wasn't in his house but was excited to see his dorm.

A portrait of a fat lady was on the wall.

"Password." She asked.

"Caput draconis." Percy, Ron's brother said.

The common room was cozy and neat.

After saying goodbye to Hermoine, Ron and Harry went inside the boys dorm.

JULIETTE POV

I sighed. Harry, Hermoine and Ron wasn't in Slytherin. Why would they be? Their not like me.

I went inside my dorm room. A girl who was currently brushing her hair approached me.

"I'm Carla domagrab!" You must be a Malfoy!"

"Yup, Juliette Malfoy, nice to meet you Carla!"

"Wanna be friends?"

"Sure!" A new friend eeeeekk!!! Carla was a really pretty girl. She has long thick black hair and brown eyes.

I smiled and went to my bed. My bed was different from the others. I sighed. This was definitely my dads doing.

My bed sheet was silver and the pillows were amazingly shiny green. There was a silver table with an expensive snake statue on it and 10 different shades of green and silver nail polish.

My closet was filled with expensive green and silver robes and dark colored skirts. There are also an awful lot of boots and accessories.

This is going to be a looooooong year.


	7. Chapter 7 first class

HARRY POV

I woke up to the sound of rons shouting.

"SCABBERS DO NOT BITE ME!!!!"

I rolled my eyes. Ron can be a little immature.

When we walked to the great hall, I saw boys staring at me in awe and girls blushing as I passed. I rolled my eyes.

"Man are you lucky Harry! I would give anything to have girls look at me like that!" Ron said.

"Oh I don't think you will Ron, honestly it's a nightmare."

"Hey guys!" Hermoine said walking up to the with a lot of books in her hands.

"Hey Mione." Ron greeted her while I waved.

"Ready for the first class?" She asked.

"Well, I'm a bit nervous. After all our first class teacher is Snape." I said shuddering.

I heard a lot about Severus Snape. He was a very strict potions master and hates houses that are not Slytherin. I also heard that he was a death eater but no one's that sure.

I was right of course. Snape kept on taking away points from Gryffindor. He hardly complained about Slytherin. Why should he? It's his own house.

He seemed to favor Juliette and Draco the most.

"See here students. The Malfoys did it correctly and accurately. 10 points for each of you for making the best potions in the class." He said.

"I hate that old bat! Wish McGonagall favored us!" Ron said to them after class.

"Hey bushy and red! Nice scar there scarface!" A voice greeted them.

"JULIETTE!" The three exclaimed.

I ran to her and hugged her. She laughed and said "what did you guys think of potions?"

"Ugh, don't even talk about that class!" Ron said disgusted at the thought of Snape.

Juliette laughed again. "It's not that bad!"

"Easy for you to say! Snape favors you and Draco!" Hermoine complained.

Juliette rolled her eyes "thats because he is my godfather."

"Snape's your godfather?!"

"Sadly yes." Juliette sighed.

"Oh well, we can't choose our families can we?" Ron said.

Then we hurried to the great hall.


	8. Chapter 8 first flying lesson

FLYING LESSON*

JULIETTE POV

"Hello everyone I am madame hooch, welcome to your first flying lesson. First day UP." A funky white haired woman said to us.

"UP!" I said.

The broom immediately went up to my hand, I looked around and saw that Harry's did too.

"Very good mr Potter and Ms Malfoy." She said to both of us.

"Now everyone mount your brooms."

When she told my brother that he had been riding his broom wrong for years, I muttered "I told you."

Harry heard me and smirked.

"Okay now on 3 everyone hover above the ground.. 3...2...mr longbottom! Get down!" Madame hooch ordered him.

But Neville's broom went higher and higher.

(I'm to lazy to write this part but it's the same as the real book and the movie)

Madame hooch quickly picked up Neville and brought him to the hospital wing after he fell.

"Look here longbottom left his toy." My brother said after they left.

"Give it back Malfoy!" Harry hissed at him.

"Stop it big bro!" I shouted at the same time.

"Come and get it if you can!" Draco said flying away.

Harry flew to catch him. (Again I'm to lazy to write this part :( )

"HARRY POTTER!" Professor Mcgonagall appeared. "NEVER IN ALL MY YEARS-"

"It wasn't his fault Professor!" Ron protested.

"Yeah it was just my brother being a git!" I said.

My brother glared at me and I glared back.

"ENOUGH! MR POTTER FOLLOW ME!" She shouted.


	9. Chapter 9 WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA

JULIETTE POV

"Seeker? You must be the youngest in a-

"Century? Yeah wood told me."

It turns out Harry instead of being punished, got to be a seeker for the quidditch team.

"Woah! Good job Harry!" I congratulated him while hugging him. He blushed when I did although I had no idea why.

We have our first charms lesson our teacher is a short one. His name is professor flickwick.

"Ok everyone, today we will be learning the spell wingardium leviosa. All you have to do is swish, flick and say the spell.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" I beamed when I saw my feather flew inches above the table.

"Wingardium LEvioSA!" Ron said. But his feather didn't budge.

"It's leviOsa not LEvioSA." Hermoine told him.

"Well do it if u think your so smart." Ron challenged her.

"Wingardium leviOsa!" She said. Her feather flew meters away from her table.

"Look here everyone! Miss granger's done it!" Professor flickwick congratulates her.

Hermoine smirked at Ron. Ron just glared at her.


	10. Chapter 10 troll in the dungeon

HARRY POV

"She's so annoying. It's leviOsa not LEvioSA." Ron mimicked hermoine. "She's awful honestly no wonder she has no friends."

Suddenly hermoine ran past us going to the girls bathroom. I saw that there were tears flowing through her eyes.

"I think she heard you." I told him.

"You are really rude you know that Ron." Juliette glared at him and went to find hermoine.

I sighed and told Ron "you shouldn't have said that Ron." Ron looked guilty now. Me and Ron went to the great hall.

"T-TROLL IN T-TH-THE DUN-DUNG-DUNGEON!!!!" Professor Quirrell, the stuttering DADA teacher shouted as he ran in.

"Everyone go back to your common rooms!" Dumbledore shouted.

As we were about to follow the others, I suddenly realized something.

I grabbed Ron's hand "Juliette and hermoine! They don't know about the troll."

"Oh alright. I'll go for Juliette." He sighed.

We ran to the girls bathroom. Hermoine was on the ground whimpering while Juliette was trying to avoid being hit by the troll.

The troll smashed its cub making Juliette trip.

"JULIETTE!" I shouted.

I ran to her and helped her stand up. "Thanks Harry." She said smiling gratefully at me.

I blushed. Suddenly the troll started attacking again.

"RON DO SOMETHING!" I shouted at him.

"What do I do?" He asked.

"ANYTHING!" Juliette screamed as she jumped just in time to avoid being hit by the troll.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" He said.

The trolls cub flew out of its hand and dropped on its head knocking it unconscious.

"Is it dead?" Hermoine whimpered.

"What is going on here? EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!" Professor Mcgonagall appeared behind us along with some other professors.

"It's my fault Professor. I went after the troll. If it weren't for harry, Ron and Juliette, I'd be dead by now." Hermoine told her.

We all looked at her in shock.

"Well! 5 points from Gryffindor for going after the troll me granger." She said. Hermoine looked down with a sad look. "But 5 points to each of you for your sheer dumb luck." Professor Mcgonagall said to me, Ron and Juliette.

"Now mr Potter, escort ms Juliette to the hospital wing." Professor Mcgonagall said.

Me and Juliette nodded and went to the.

"Does it hurt?" I asked looking at her ankle.

"A bit but I'm used to it." She said with no expression.

She's used to it? What does that mean. I frowned.

She looked like she was about to fall so I helped her walk to the hospital wing.

"Thanks." She said gratefully. When we arrived I was still holding her hand.

She smirked. "You can let go now."

I blushed and let go.

"Oh! What happened dear! Come come!" Matron Pomfrey beckoned her to go sit at one of the beds.

I waved goodbye to her and walked back to the dorm still blushing.


	11. Chapter 11 First Quidditch Match

HARRY POV

"You've got to eat Harry!" Hermoine told me.

I sighed. "I'm not hungry hermoine."

Juliette sat next to me and handed me her chocolate frog.

"At least eat some chocolate." She said smiling at me.

Today my first quidditch match and I'm really nervous.

"Good luck Harry!" Gryffindors shouted at me.

I paled. It's all up to me I guess.

Juliette must've noticed my expression because she put her hand on my shoulders and gave me a reassuring smile.

I blushed and ate the chocolate she gave me.

"Ready Harry?" Oliver wood, the Gryffindor quidditch captain asked me.

I nodded and followed him to the quidditch pitch. He gave us a boring team talk.

Lee, a friend of Fred and George was commenting in the game.

I waited on my broom, watching the game closely.

Then something caught my eye. A small round ball with tiny wings was floating above the Slytherin seeker. I pretended to look somewhere else and when he was distracted I zoomed after the snitch.

(Same thing as the movie(watch it again if you forgot)) ;)

I landed on the field and I felt something in my mouth.

"Oh man, looks like Harry is about to throw up...oh what's that? HARRY POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" Lee shouted.

I spotted out the ball out of my mouth.

The whole Gryffindor house rushed up to me and cheered.

Juliette ran up beside me and hugged me. Even though she's in slytherin, she said that she prefers Gryffindor winning rather than slytherin.

I blushed as she squeezed my hand.

This was a definitely a day to remember.


	12. Chapter 12: Crabbe n Goyle Harry n Ron

(Time skip to second year)

JULIETTE POV

"Hi Harry! Hi hermoine! Hi Ron! What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"NOTHING!" They said in unison.

"Okay? I'm going to go Okay? I need to find my brother." I said hiding the fact that I was hurt that they were obviously hiding something.

"Okay see you lietta." Harry said smiling at me.

I sighed as I went to the slytherin common room. I said the password and entered.

"Hey jules." My brother greeted me.

"Hey dragon. Where is Crabbe and goyle?" I asked noticing that the two plum dumb boys were not there.

"I was just about to find them, wait here." He said and left the room.

I grabbed the snake box in front of me. It was a present from my grandmother.

Suddenly, Draco came in with crabbe and goyle following him.

The two boys looked at me nervously. I raised my eyebrows. 'What in the world is wrong with them?'

"If only I knew who was behind all of these attacks, I would help them." Draco said.

"So you don't know who is behind all of these?" Goyle asked.

"No dimwit! He told you yesterday." I said rolling my eyes. I opened the box in my hands and pulled out one of the gem necklace inside.

I saw goyle watching me closely but I didn't ask.

"Yeah, too bad no one is dead yet. I hope it would be granger." Draco said.

I glared at him. I saw goyle and crabbe glaring too. I gave them a confused look which made them nervously shift.

"Shut up Draco. She's my friend." I said turning my attention back to him.

"Why don't you be friends with more suitable people? For example Tracy Davis or Millicent bulstrode?"

"Tracy is mean, and too flirtatious. While Millicent? I'm not ready to forgive her for what she did." I said without hesitation.

"That was a long time ago Belle(short for Isabella. Nickname for her made by draco), she changed."

"I don't care. I never and will never forgive her!" I stormed out of the room.

Tears fell from my eyes as I remembered my past. I stayed behind the statue for awhile before hearing crabbe and goyle leaving the room. They ran past without noticing me.

I wiped away my tears followed them. They went in the girls bathroom that not many people went to.

I peaked in and saw them change into Harry and Ron.

"Hermoine! Come out we've got loads to tell you!" Ron shouted to one of the stalls.

I shook my head in fury. 'How dare they!'

"So this is what you guys were doing. Spying on me and my brother eh?" I said walking into the bathroom.

"Lietta! What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I could ask the same to you. What were you guys thinking?" I asked shaking my head in hurt.

Harry walked to me and hugged me "I'm sorry lietta."

Ron nodded while saying "yes! On the contrary now we know that you are innocent!"

Harry glared at him and turned to me with puppy eyes.

He didn't need to say anything though. I knew immediately what he wanted to say.

"Fine you are forgiven." I said sighing hugging him back.

Suddenly myrtle came out of on of the stalls. "How cute! But you might wanna check on your other friend. She's hideous."

I glared. No one calls my friend hideous.

Ron called hermoine out.

Hermoine finally spoke after awhile "You know when I said that I plucked out Millicent's hair out of her shirt? Well turns out it as my her hair."

The stall door opened. And out came cat hermoine.

We stood in silence.

"We should bring you to the hospital wing." Harry said.

"Hey! At least your better looking than Millicent even when you're a cat!"

"RON!"


End file.
